Confide In Me
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: *OneShot Mainly OC's* Chelsea decided to open her DM's one day to talk to her fans. However, there was one that caught her eye. How will she respond?


_Me: Ok first off this story has NOTHING TO DO WITH MY CURRENT FRIENDS OK?! So if you guys are reading this then DON'T Cut my head off please! I felt like I had to get this off my chest so if I made anybody mad, especially my friends who read this, I'm sorry ok! Anyway! I wrote this Oneshot after finishing up a Chapter of Code Lyoko WWE: Next Generation because I had a lot on my mind then but it's out now and I'm ok. So I hope you guys enjoy. :D Again, if I make any of my current friends mad, I'm sorry!_

"So, how many dick pics do you get?" Joslin asked as Chelsea was checking a few of her DM's.

"So far none." Chelsea said responding to some of her fans. "I'm only keeping them open for 24 hours."

"Wait until tonight!" Joslin laughed. "Then you'll get a lot of perverts out!"

"I'll send them a dick pic of my own." Chelsea chuckled responding to some DM's.

"Say Wha?"

"Stephen is a dick after all." Chelsea giggled as Joslin laughed. "Hm? What's this?"

"What do you mean?" Joslin asked as she calmed down.

"A fan sent me a long message." Chelsea said as she opened it and read it.

 _Chelsea,_

 _First off let me just say that I am a HUGE fan of you! I'm also a HUGE fan of your husband too! I follow both of you on all your social media minus your personal Facebooks' because one, they're private and personal and I don't think you guys would want fans into your business, and two I don't know them. But even if I did I wouldn't stalk you guys like that. I'm sorry this may seem long but I know how you joke around with your fans on social media and how you joke with Sheamus fans as well. I just feel like since I feel like you're one of us, I can confide in you. Please don't be creeped out by me saying that! I promise I'm not a stalker! I just feel like either you or Sheamus has to know about this! Know about what? Is probably what you're thinking. Well I'll tell you._

 _I'm really not trying to be a tattle tale Chelsea, I just want to confide in you because you and Sheamus are my favorite WWE couple. But some of his fans and I for some reason don't get along…I may have a reason why since I'm not good with confrontation…and to be honest, my heart is beating really really fast right now typing this to you! You see, I used to be internet friends with someone who is a Sheamus fan, I thought they were nice and they must have thought the same thing, then I started feeling disrespected by them over some bullshit I probably shouldn't have gotten mad about, but I was respecting them but I wanted to know why they wasn't respecting me which I was saying this publicly and not privately like I should have but again…I'm scared of confrontation. So instead of asking me what's wrong or whatever, they unfollowed me so I unfollowed them back. They must have been spying on me because when I was throwing shade at an Alexa Bliss fan because that fan isn't a good person, they must have thought it was about them and blocked me and I didn't even think about that person for months._

 _Now that I got that rant off my chest forgive me for saying this and I am begging you! Please forgive me for saying this! But Sheamus' fans…not all of them but a lot of them are making me think about leaving the fandom and not be his fan anymore and I don't want to do that. I'm not trying to sound like a creep but Sheamus and yourself have gotten me though some tough times these past couple of years. You guys are two of the best! You really care about your fans! Just some fans like to take advantage of Superstars' kindness you know. I want to be friends with some of your guys' fans since I think we would have so much in common, but it's hard when I say something I feel, I lose a friend or two because they don't like who I talk to, or what I say and stuff. As much as I hate to say this Chelsea, some Sheamus fans can be kind of creepy and want to get into your guys' personal lives, post every single thing he does somewhere else, or use him as a muse in a creepy way. I just…I know you probably don't want to hear this Chelsea, but I'm scared that Sheamus will block me if I don't get along with his fans….or you'll block me for the same thing…I'm sorry for bothering you please don't block me! :'(_

 _One of your Biggest Fans,  
Harper_

"Awwww." Joslin smiled.

"She didn't sound creepy at all, just concerned." Chelsea said smiling then frowning. "Though I may joke around with a lot of fans on Twitter, I still wonder about some, especially the creepy ones."

"You ignore the creepy ones right?" Joslin asked.

"If they seem creepy yeah." Chelsea said but I feel bad for this person. "I'll DM her back right now."

"What's her username? I'll follow her." Joslin said getting on her phone.

"BadWolverine91" Chelsea said looking at the username then sending her a message.

 _Hey Harper thank you for your message! :D_

 _I'm flattered that you would come to me worried about what's going on in fandoms and stuff. Now you know barely any of us have time to deal with drama going on in fandom's and stuff since we're on the road a lot and with our families when we're home plus we don't even know what's going on half the time. Lol. Now first off, Sheamus and I won't block you don't worry. What went down between you and that fan is between you and them ok? Either way, you may not like to hear this but I feel like it has to be said. There are two sides to every story and that person may have some stuff that either they may lie about or you're not telling me, not saying you didn't tell me everything just making a point. But whatever drama went down between you guys is between you two. It may not ever be resolved and I am very sorry for that but they could have went to you instead of ending the friendship by unfollowing you and you guys could have talked it out. However, that person had you on their mind when they decided to spy on you and find a reason to block you so you must have done something right when you moved on and they couldn't. ;)_

 _Now as for the other creepy fans who….are just creepy and nosy! Best way to deal with them is to just ignore them no matter what. They may think they know us but really they don't! For all they know I can murder people in secret! (Kidding! I don't! lol) You seem like a really nice and shy girl Harper. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend! Hell can I be your friend?! Lol I'm serious by the way. If you think Sheamus and I will block you because our fans do then you're wrong. We won't block you. What happens between fans is none of our business unless they're bullies or homophobes or bully and use other fans to get what they want. From looking on your timeline you're none of those so you have nothing to worry about! Just remember you're fans of Sheamus and I, not the fans themselves ok? You got nothing to worry about. Hell I'll follow you so if you need someone to talk to, I'm there!_

 _Chelsea._

"That fan looks nice." Joslin said looking through Harper's timeline.

"She does and gives some advice too." Chelsea said as she followed Harper. "It looked like she threw shade a few times but unless it's about me, it's none of my concern."

"Hey Stephen, your wife just followed a fan!" Joslin said as Stephen walked by.

"How big was his Dick?" Stephen asked as Chelsea laughed.

"Dude!" Chelsea laughed. "Do you know it was a dick pic?"

"Yes because your DM's are open!" Stephen laughed.

"Hey do me a favor and go tweet hi to BadWolverine91." Chelsea said.

"Ok but how come?" Stephen asked.

"Just because, it'll make her day." Chelsea smiled

 _Me: I'm glad Harper was able to tell Chelsea all of that and glad Chelsea didn't block her too. Now I'm NOT saying all Sheamus fans are bad! Really I'm not! I'm friends with a few of them and they're really nice! (If you guys are reading this, Hi Guys! :D Don't kill me! Lol) I'm just writing an example of what I experienced throughout the years with creepy fans (Trust me, there are some creepy ones O.O) But yeah, I just felt like I had to write this down so, I hope you guys enjoyed and Please DON'T KILL ME! Lol Read and Review Everyone! :D_


End file.
